battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Mechanics
Tactical turn based combat is the heart of Battle Brothers. The battlefield is a hex grid, with elevation, obstacles/terrain considerations and zone of control mechanics, where an initiative-based system is used to determine the order in which combatants can act out their turns. Overhype Dev Blog #4 To-Hit Chance Base chance to hit (shown after selecting a skill and mousing over a target) is essentially: melee skill of brother subtracted against base melee defense of target. RPG Codex Battle Brothers Thread This is further modified by various factors, including: Gear *Weapons with hit bonuses include, for example, pitchforks, pikes and the battle standard with a +10% chance when using the "Impale" skill. *Weapon skills like Slash(+10% chance, available for swords) or Thrust(+20% chance, available for spears) *Shields confer strong defense bonuses. Examples: The Shieldwall skill can be used in combat to double shield defense with a bonus for each adjacent ally using shieldwall. This tactic can be used to give defense a big boost when taking a large amount of damage is inevitable. Note, that the buckler is not able to perform a shieldwall. Height Level Height levels are used as ground elevations (hills) on the battle map. When standing on them, you gain a bonus to hitchance. Changing a height level does cost more action points and induces more fatigue than walking on the same height layer. The pathfinder perk reduces these additional action points penalties for changing a heigt level to the same amount as when you walk on the same height level and lowers the induced fatigue penalties by 50%. This perk is especially useful for polearm users, as it mostly allows them to change height level and still attack. There are the following types of height level ingame: * Flat Ground * 1. Height Level * 2. Height Level * 3. Height Level When standind on a heigt level, you gain a +10% chance to hit. This bonus doesn't stack. You will not gain +20% to hit chance for standing 2 height levels higher than the enemy. Being on whichever height level simply gives a +10% chance to hit. As a result, you or an enemy have a -10% chance to hit, if a character is on a higher height level. Surround Mechanic * Surrounding an enemy with your mercenaries gives a +5% melee hitchance per allied soldier standing adjacent to the enemy. (Not counting the character currently acting, if he is adjacent to the enemy.) * The backstabber perk doubles the +5% bonus to a +10% bonus for each ally adjacent to an enemy for the character which possesses the perk. * Example: A brigand raider is surrounded by Diethelm, Tostig and Erik. Tostig is in turn and gains +5% chance to hit for Diethelm sourrounding the raider and another +5% chance to hit for Tostig surrounding the raider. This creates a total of +10% chance to hit by surrounding the enemy. * Another example: Perks * Dodge gives an additional 15% of current Initiative to melee defense. * Shield bonuses can be increased further by using the Shield Expert Perk which increases shield defense by 25%, this would give a wooden shield +3 Defense. * Some weapon masteries increases the to-hit chance of a particular attack of the related weapon (this does not apply to every skills of this weapon)! * Some other perks give bonuses/maluses to hit chances under specific conditions, they are described in the Perks page. Ranged To-Hit Chance Ranged to-hit rolls operate in the same manner as melee to-hit rolls, where to-hit = Ranged Skill of brother subtracted by base Ranged Defense of target. A few additional factors come into play though, besides the usual gear and perk considerations, namely: :1. Distance and base accuracy bonus of strike :*Regular bows suffer -4 accuracy per hex with Quickshot (no base accuracy bonus) :*Regular bows suffer -2 accuracy per hex with Aimed Shot (+10 base accuracy bonus) :*Crossbows suffer -3 accuracy per hex (+20 base accuracy bonus) :*The first hex from the bowman is NOT counted/does not give penalties (ie Aimed Shot by a Ranged Skill 50 bowman on a Bandit Thug placed 7 hexes away, will have 50 + 10 (Aimed Shot) - 12 (accuracy degradation of 2 for 6 hexes) = 48% to-hit chance). ::Thrown weapons (ie Bundle of Javelins) suffer -10 accuracy per hex (+30 base accuracy bonus). Unlike bows, for thrown weapons the first hex from the attacker IS counted for distance effects on accuracy. :2. Cover (shown as "Line of fire blocked") and reduces overall to-hit chance by 75%. :In the above example, the bowman would only have a 24% to-hit chance on a Thug, if he had cover. *Ranged strikes neither confer a stacking Overwhelm bonus nor do they benefit from Overwhelm. (needs confirmation, see comments) *As with Melee defense, Dodge and shields also affect Ranged Defense, as does height advantage/disadvantage. Anticipation confers a bonus to ranged defense based on the distance from the attacker, the farther the bigger bonus. Enemy units have access to these items and perks as well. Damage As detailed above, a regular d100 roll is made. If lower than to-hit %, this is a hit, a 2nd d100 roll is made to see if it hits the head. Steam Forums Thread Head hits are critical hits which do +50% damage to HP, but no added damage to head armor. Base chance to hit the head is 25%, modifiable by weapons (i.e. flails, billhooks, etc), perks (Head Hunter) and backgrounds (Killer on the Run). *If no armor is present and a strike hits then damage will be subtracted from HP. This will be the base weapon damage plus any damage modifiers (i.e. Greatswords have +20 damage for Overhead Strike). *When armor is present, armor takes damage first (regular damage x armor modifier) and HP takes damage subsequently ((regular damage x ignore armor modifier) - 10% of current armor).Overhype Dev Blog #47 For example using a Billhook to attack an Orc Warrior wearing Looted Plate Armor (400): *Billhook (70-100 base damage) *Orc Warrior is hit in the head (critical hit), resulting in +50% HP damage *30% ignore armor 21-30 hp damage *130% vs armor 91-130 armor damage *We roll 120 on armor damage, 27 (+50% because of critical hit) = 40 hp damage. *Result: Looted Plate takes 120 damage. 280 armor remains. *Orc Warrior takes 40 - 28 (10% of remaining armor) = 12 hp damage References Category:Gameplay mechanics